Dark Shugo
by Xx DarkMicx xX
Summary: She was Lonely, no one stays by her side. She was praised but no one befriends her and ignores her presence, she doesn't need friends anyway since she Locked her Heart that no one can enter it, but will a certain someone opens her heart, She's Mikan Sakura the 'Dark Shugo', So read on how Shugo Charas change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hey~...New story again ~!  
I'm out of ideas on the last story  
I was writing.  
**

**Anyway, this is the version of Locked Heart.  
****I already delete it, because I made a big mistake.**

**So this time it's a Xover of  
Shugo Chara and Gakuen Alice  
**

**Summary: She was tired at everything, those betrayals and being forced.  
So she transfer and pretends to be innocent but fierce on the inside. She  
was alone, no one stays by her side, She Locked her heart and promise herself  
to not let anyone in her closed heart. Wanted to be different, a Shugo Chara was born...  
Will she stays the same as the Locked person or will a certain someone change it?**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I own many things like cellphone, Foods and clothes but  
owning Shugo Chara and Gakuen Alice is impossible for a stupid  
person like me, it's even impossible for a 12 year old like me to own it...  
**

**first of all...  
**

**I suck at grammars and Spelling  
**

**Secondly...  
**

**I'm a filipino, so I often  
got grammatical errors  
**

**Lastly...  
**

**I suck everything  
**

**But please enjoy reading and please don't  
leave a negative reviews for a sensitive person like me,  
it makes me want to stop writing a stories.  
**

**Anways they're 12 in this story I really don't know  
Why I want their age to be like this... but I like it...  
**

**So happy reading minna-san...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new start of Mikan Sakura Yukihara  
**

The sky was dark, a bright twinkling stars were spreading through the entire sky, It's already past bed time, a wind blew as the trees danced, following the sounds of the wind, it was a chilly night, and there was a girl, a brunette, a pigtailed, childish girl, with hazel-brown orbs watching the twinkling stars on the sky on her balcony

Yep...She's Mikan Sakura Yukihara, A girl that is known as a bubbly, dense and happy-go-lucky girl that everyone knew... All she knew that she was living on a mansion, living with her mother, owning a large company, her mother was known as the famous business woman in the whole Japan, including different countries...

Her new room was big as Special star room, painted in black that was outlined by neon pink, there was also a blooming Sakura flower details, there was a sliding door, a door to the entrance of the balcony, covered in baby pink curtains outlined by black with Black swirls and flowers...

Outside her balcony there she sees a Sakura tree, dancing through the wind, back at her room there she have a walk-in closet fill with clothes, accessories and shoes, her room has a black dresser otlined by pink, it also has a Plasma TV, Elegant couch, and a black study table, there you saw a laptop and book shelves in there...

A queen sized bed, with a black bed sheet outlined by pink with sakura petals and swirls, same goes to pillows, also a picure frames hanging through the wall, a picture of her, in Christmas ball in Gakuen Alice. Everything was Black paired with different colors, but she liked it anyway. Modern yet Cool

"Mikan" Her mom said softly as she entered her room Are you done packing?" The sweet voice of her mom said as Mikan nodded softly as her mother smiled...

"I'll call you later when the dinner is ready 'kay?" Her mother said as she nodded, then her mom slowly closed the door leaving her alone, again...

Those memories in Gakuen Alice flooded her mind, The betrayals, being snubbed and her only family there has thrown her away like a trash, After all these years of helping them, that's what she got?

Then a Tears rolled down her face, it really hurts so bad for herTwo years, She suffered in two years, pretending to be innocent and an idiot, it hurts her...Being insulted, insulting is way to much for her, but it doesn't matter since, she's already away, far away, everything she suffered, were all gone finnaly...

She just started school a few days ago, acting as a innocent sweet girl at her new school, Seiyo Academy, even if she act sweet and friendly, she still didn't make any friends, yes, she's a loner in short, lonely..

_~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX~_

_"Minna-san This is Mikan Sakura, she will be your classmate from now on!" Said the homeroom teacher from the Moon class, The brunette was standing before the class, Quietly... The students were glancing at her waiting for the suddent reply of the new student..._

_"I'm Mikan Sakura..." Said the sweet yet cheerful voice of Mikan Sakura "..." until there was a deathly silence, no one even utter a word except the gust of wind flew inside the window to room..._

_"Sweet and Adorable" All of her new classmate cheered... so a new student known as 'Sweet and Adorable' was here, but deep inside..._

_She was disgusted, how she wanted to strangle those kids to death, in short Killing her classmates..._

_~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX~_

Mikan dinner is ready!" Her mom called downstairs "Hai..." Mikan said calmly enough for her mom to hear, she then went to her dresser and grabbed a necklace,

it was a sword, a sword with a clover design on the handle of the sword, and wore it in her neck, then she went in the walk-in-closet then grabbed a baby blue frilly dress that reached her knees and a baby pink flats, then she tie her hair in a pigatail, in a childish way...

Grabbing her last ribbon and went down stairs seeing her mom was setting the table, it's true that her mom lived in a mansion, but she can even manage to clean and cook, even though we have maids around, in fact Mikan liked it, it makes her feel that she has a loving and caring mother who took care of her...

"Oh, there you are, come on, let's eat!" Her mom said as she motioned her daughter to sit in the table, the two of them...Were alone, her dad passed away when she was 5, so she only have her Mom and her personal maid, Hana... She has Youichi, her little brother...But he was studying in Gakuen Alice...

They're only one she trust in her life... This is a new start for Mikan Sakura Yukihara for a new life with her family...Her real family, she only trust in her life

"So...How was school?" Her mom, Yuka Sakura asked in curiousity... "It's great Mom" was all Mikan said

_...Great to be alone and ignored by her classmates_

"I'm glad you like it" Her mom said happily "Anyway..." She stated "I-I'm going on a business trip for months, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise..." Her mom said sadly...

But glad her mom still cares about her...But she will be alone...all alone, alone in school now here at home? She may have a loving mother but she was alone, due to her mother's busy in working but she still cares about her daughter...

"I understand Mom, Hana is here with me anyway..." Mikan said as she smile, A fake smile, deep inside, she was sad, being lonely again...

_I never need friends anyway, I never wished for that...All I wish is to become different..._

After dinner, she instantly went back to her room, and slumped her self in her bed without getting dressed in her Pj's... Having a deep thought... Her window was open so she can feel the gust of cold wind feel her skin, as she shivered. She then groaned, went up, locked the open windows and slumped her self in the bed again...

_I never wished to pretend to be childish, I'm tired pretending to be an idiot, klutz and bubbly that everyone knew, I was known to be fierce and cold, but I must do it since I was hiding my identity..._

Then it echoed through her mind as tears rolled down her face then she wiped it with the sleeve of her dress

_I was like that pink haired loner girl from our class, but the thing is were opposite, She kept her identity being Cold while I kep my identity being Sweet. But her, wishing to be girly was a dream, while mine is hiding my identity due to unknown reasons... I may be good at anything but I never show it..._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_"No-star, you didn't belong in this place" "You always bring problem since you arrive" "Baka, get away from me and did I even accept you as a friend?" "Shut up!, your so noisy!" "She's so annoying, all she even car is her self, that selfish brat"_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

The memories...Flashed through her mind then she dug her face on a pillow, she really hate those memories...

Then she clutched her sword clover necklace as she say: "Please...If anyone can hear me...I want to be someone, I wanted to do what I want, I want to stop pretending, I want to show who I am, my true identity...Please, give me courage and I want to change...Please Give me courage..." Was all she remembers before falling into a deep slumber...

* * *

"What the heck is this?" Mikan said as she took of her covers on her bed as she caught glimpse of a three colorful eggs in her room, Good thing that she have manage on not to scream nor shout this early morning...

_Were did this came from? it's not even Easter yet...They didn't even teach this on health class, I'm sure of it...Maybe a farewell gift from Narumi-sensei? (-_-)_

Slowly, she touched the pink ones, then she gasped _'It's warm it only meant one thing: it will hatch' _The first thing that came out from her mind

On to the details: The first egg has a neon pink tartan laces, it has a neon bright pink/black striped backgrounds, it has a black broken heart with a pink blood or syrup? that was flowing in the heart, it has a black devil wings on the either side with a sakura flower details around the egg, the other side has a dark Music note and a guitar with a black wings...

The second egg, has a bright orange tartan lace with a dark orange/black stripes background, there was a dark yellow star with a wings (think of it as Amu's) on the either side on the middle inside the star was a 2 sword that is placed in a slanted way making it form like'X', the blade was glowing orange with wings on the either side with a sparkle details around the egg.

The last was purple with dark purple tartan laces with a bright purple/black stripe backgrounds, it has a purple rose in the middle with a red lips on it's side, there was a black petals around the egg to... on the other side was a heart with a bunny ears on the either side that has a bow on it's left side...

She then picked up the first egg and circled it, admiring it's beauty, It didn't last when she caught the alarm clock on the corner of her eye, it was written 7:00am since the school will start at 7:30, she only have thirty minutes to prepare

she then rushed inside the bathroom and took a bath. After that she then grabbed a uniform from her closet, then placed it on her bed flatly, glancing at her uniform's cuteness. it has a white blouse, then a black blazer jacket or whatever you call it, then a red checkered pleated skirt that reach her tights, it also have a socks that almost reach her tights, well it was 2 inch before it reached the tip of the skirt, it also had a black doll shoes and a red checkered neck tie...

Then she wore the uniform, seeing that it has a right size, the white blouse was hugging her curves perfectly, the blazer makes her look cool even the skirt and the rest, For the final touches, she tie my hair in a usual pigtails with a red ribbons

After that she leaved the room grabbing it's tie as she wore it and slammed the door hard...meanwhile...She then went back in my room, smacking my head for idiocity then grabbed the three eggs and placed it carefully inside her bag, she then threw the bag on her shoulders, as she grabbed it's strap...

Leaving the room as she slammed the door hard as she could but avoiding it to broke...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm leaving..." Mikan said coldly before getting out of her house with a bun sticking out on her mouth, Yep, it was a very typical day, kids was making their way to the school along with their friends, some adults were walking on the sidewalks with their office clothes, some were teacher's uniform and others who were unfamiliar with her...

The sky was clear, you can see the birds flying freely with a cotton candy clouds, it was a very fine day, on Tokyo, The place were she was...

Everytime she passed the school gates, all she hear was a endless comliments and rumors that was enough for her to heard, what an idiot...talking about rumors in front of her, they should get a life.

"Look it's the 'Sweet and Adorable' Mikan Sakura!" Said one of her fanboys, It's true that she's popular but she never makes friend, it's not like she wanted to... She may not make any friends but she's still being praised by everyone.

"Waah! I never thought that she would be that cute!" One of the girls squealed

_'Tch, Annoying girls...' _the only thing that came out of Mikan's mind

Mikan even heard from one of the girls gossiping as she passed by...it's about her, using her cuteness by taking away the boys from them, also... The rumors about her, being an orphan and adopted by a poor family... Who mad those rumors anyway? "Tch, Low life girls...Seriously, can they please get a life?" Mikan mumbled under her breath...

Well compliments and spreading rumors doesn't last until some girl squealed and screeched, followed by another and another until there's a riot...

"Kyaa! The guardian's are so cool!" One of the girls squealed "Who exactly are they?" Mikan asked no one enough for the two girls beside me to hear... "Anyway, Since you're new we should tell you about the guardians" Said those kind girls beside me with their eyes sparkling in excitement...

"Sure! Thanks!" said Mikan sweetly "Waah! Sweet and Adorable!" They squealed

"Guardians were the School's student council to protect us from insecurities, They turly are amazing! Here's the King's chair Tadase Hotori!" They cheered

Tadase has short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He has big,red-violet, almost mahogany,colored eyes. Well he seems popular despite of his appearance.

Girls were drooling over him and complimenting him. Their faces explains everything what a weird girls

"The other was queen's chair: Mashiro Rima" Rima has wavy dark blond hair, with long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady, and she seems popular with boys well it's really obvious when the boys was crowding in her way...

"This was the Ace's chair: Yuiki Yaya," Yaya wears her hair in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. Her eyes are brown and her hair is orange/brown. she seems cute and acting like a child, well yeah it seems to know everything since I was reading everyone's mind including that precious guardians they called.

"The Jack's chair Fujisaki Nagihiko!" Nagihiko has brown eyes and long, flowing indigo hair. _'Seriously is he a gay? a girl that was acting as a tomboy? A cross-dresser? he really a boy? He seems cool.'_

"And lastly but not the least!: The Joker's chair Hinamori Amu!" They said finally, they really sure adore Amu. Amu has short, smooth pink hair styled into a ponytail and golden-brown eyes and wears X-shaped clips. she has a cold and stoic expression on her face, kinda reminds me of Hotaru, but who cares, she betrayed me anyway.

"They're the members of Guardians!" I can see that since everyone was calling them the guardians "The studen'ts council..." They already mention it...Redone done? "Who stayed Royal Garden for tea" She added "And Above all they wear Royal Cape!" They cheered "Royal Overdose!" They squealed, holding hands, jumping up and down while Mikan was sweat dropping, they're crazy...

But what caught her eye were was the floating lights beside them, she then rubbed her eyes seeing that it's nowhere to be find as she shrugged it off and started to walk away to the crowd...

_'Amu is so cool, I like on how the way she dressed and her personality, nah, I already have that personality' _Mikan thought as she glanced Amu Hinamori walking in a cool way _'If only I didn't act as sweet and adorable'_

_Wiggle_

_Wiggle_

_'Wait-what was that?' _Then she went on a corner that no one will notice her then opened her bag seeing her first egg moved or wiggled... _'Now what, what will I say if it hatched out of decorated egg, how will I say this to my teacher, I can't just leave those behind can't I?' _Thought Mikan as the egg went back on it's normal state as she sighed in a relief...

Closing her bag as the bell ringed signaling for the class to start then on her way to the class, Good thing that she arrived in time, but she didn't mind since their punishments were not that bad.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

"- Then you will subtract the exponent and remember that paired the numbers that has the same numerical expression-" The endless ranting of their math teacher was heard all over the room, yes math, it's Mikan favorite subject, pretending to be an idiot, she failed, but it's still her favorite...

"Then if the exponent is negative you will-" The all things that Mikan heard as she daydreamed, she already know it since that lesson is already teached in Gakuen Alice. Suffering from boredom, she had no choice but to not pay attention to what the teacher was saying...

BRRRIIINNGGG~!

The bell ringed signaling to Lunch, as usual Mikan's classmate rushed outside the room, pushing eache other "Except for you Ms. Mikan" Her teacher said at last as she received a curious faces and worried expressions of her classmate, as if they were close, Mikan was just clearing her desk when she was called,

"Um, what is it sensei?" Mikan asked sweetly as she smiled "It's about your grades..." Her teacher said as Mikan frowned "You should study, I know it's your third day, but...you fail in quizzes and not doing your assignments on time-" Her teacher said in a scolding manner...

_'I know...I'm just doing this for the sake of my identity...' _Was all the thing that came out of Mikan's mind ignoring her teacher scolding her

"Please understand study before you get low grades" Her teacher said smiling, a small smile, what's the big deal...it's only her third day and she got scolded for having a low grades at quiz and not doing her assignments...

"Arigatou-sensei! I promise that I will change!" Mikan said with a hint of confidence of her eyes as her teacher was staring at her, smiling..."I'm just saying this to you because none of my students in this class seldomly got low grades and I don't want you to be the only student who failed" Her teacher muttered enough for Mikan to hear.

"You may now leave..." Her teacher said finally "I will and I won't let you down..." Was all Mikan said as she bowed then leave the room...

_'Anyway it's just my third day and why I was being scolded for low grades, come to think of it...it's my third day, and my grades were not even recorded yet, well some were graded...'_

Then having a deep thought, without thinking of were her feet was taking her, she was passing through the hallway bumping with the every student she has passed not minding that someone was talking about her, spreading some nonsense rumors...

well not until she found her self being in a Sakura tree, blooming as it's petals was falling, being blewn by the wind...She really love ths scenery, good memories flashed through her mind when seeing this... It cleared her mind.

Then slowly, she grabbed it's nearby branch and climbed up to the highest branch, then sat upon it, she was leaning on it's trunk with her right foot swinging while sitting on it's highest branch, a strong branch that can carry her.

Not minding the surroundings, she heard sudents shrieks and laugher, the winds whispering and the rustle of the trees, she didn't mind it as she closed her eyes waiting to be asleep.

_Useless..._

After hearing it she, slowly opened her eyes, seeing no one was around _'Weird...' _Not minding those person muttering _'Useless' _She then slowly close her eyes, not minding if the lunch bell ring has ended, good thing that she bring her bag along with her, so she can ditch class...

_Useless..._

"Okay what was that?" To her curiousity she then jumped on a ground landing safely on the ground, come to think of it, she jumped from the highest branch from the tree to the ground, is sure is possible...But it's all thanks to her sensei who teached her to fight and using her senses...

_"Mikan..." _A voice called, The voice was velvety but theres a bit of coldness in it's voice, It gives her shock, the voice changed...

_"Don't you just stand there get rid of those X eggs" _The random voice said _"...Character change: A sweet girl to a cold girl: Cold, Cool, Spicy!" _

As if on cue a black cat ears and tails grow it was outlined by pink, on the end of it's tail was color neon pink with a black bow outlined by a neon pink color. Then she jumped from tree to tree, her face were stoic '_I can't control my body, What's Happening!' _The voice of Mikan said through her head.

Not until she found her self on a empty place, more like a park to her, well those fountains, benches were there side by side with light stand behind it with some trees around...

But what caught her eyes was a glimpse of black floating egg in front of her with an X details in it and muttering _'Useless', _The black egg was not only one, but many of them, wandering around the park, there were peoples around, but lying unconciously on the ground.

_'Mikan...' _The voice from earlier said, you know the one with a velvety voice that has a bit of coldness in it's voice. Then as if on cue the first egg that was kept inside Mikan's bag floated in front of her glowing neon pink and slowly, it hatched in half, well it hatched shaping the crack in a jagged way...

Not until a girl appeared as it hatched, it was small, floating, glowing pink. Her face was stoic, staring at her, meeting with the hazel orbs to neon pink orbs...

"Konnichiwa...I'm Koneko-"

**To be continued~**

* * *

**So how was it?  
Do you like it?**

**well it's an other version of 'Locked Heart'  
but I delete it becuase I made a mistake so I re-wrote it  
and post it as a new story...**

**Anyway, please leave a review**

**So on to the pairings...Well that's a secret...  
****I'll tell you soon minna...**

**and again...Please leave a review, Pretty please?  
I'll give you a cookie *Puppy eyes***

**Anyway how should I give you if I don't know the place on  
where you guys live...? Maybe I'll give you an imaginary cookie!**

**XP JK, peace, just review and I'll write some more...**

**Thanks and Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**I'm sorry if I didn't update for months!  
I'm busy writing 'Fairy Alice' It's a Xover story too  
about Fairy Tail and Gakuen Alice...**

**So yeah, I do not own Gakuen Alice, so is  
Shugo Chara,**

**I guess you already knew that the pairing  
Would be Amuto and suchs...**

**My problem is...Whom will pair with Mikan?**

**any suggestions?**

* * *

**Recap:**

_**"Don't you just stand there get rid of those X eggs" The random voice said "...Character change: A sweet girl to a cold girl: Cold, Cool, Spicy!" **_

_**As if on cue a black cat ears and tails grow it was outlined by pink, on the end of it's tail was color neon pink with a black bow outlined by a neon pink color. Then she jumped from tree to tree, her face were stoic 'I can't control my body, What's Happening!' The voice of Mikan said through her head.**_

_**Not until she found her self on a empty place, more like a park to her, well those fountains, benches were there side by side with light stand behind it with some trees around...**_

_**But what caught her eyes was a glimpse of black floating egg in front of her with an X details in it and muttering 'Useless', The black egg was not only one, but many of them, wandering around the park, there were peoples around, but lying unconciously on the ground.**_

_**'Mikan...' The voice from earlier said, you know the one with a velvety voice that has a bit of coldness in it's voice. Then as if on cue the first egg that was kept inside Mikan's bag floated in front of her glowing neon pink and slowly, it hatched in half, well it hatched shaping the crack in a jagged way...**_

_**Not until a girl appeared as it hatched, it was small, floating, glowing pink. Her face was stoic, staring at her, meeting with the hazel orbs to neon pink orbs...**_

_**"Konnichiwa...I'm Koneko-"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Guardians**

"Konnichiwa...I'm Koneko, I'm your Shugo Chara" The small pink haired chara said

Just like it said, she has a long, neon pink hair, the right small portion of her hair was tied in ponytail with a sided bangs framing on her face, she also have a pair of adorable pink eyes, she was wearing a black, sweetheart neckline dress, the neckline part has black laces and a black belt, she also weared an warmers on leg and arms both black with a splash of pink too and a black high heeled boots. Not forget to mention the black cat ears and tail it have.

"Shugo Chara?" I said with a questioned look "Shugo Charas are your who-I-want to be, I'm your dream, to be musically inclined and be able to control your emotions" She explained, so Mikan kept silent focusing on the small voice she heard aside from Shugo Chara.

If Shugo Charas exist, then why does Alice exist? So that explains everything

"I'm guessing your confused about that voice, now let me help you" With that a Black cat ears and tail appeared on the rightful places, the cat ears was mixed with pink too and it also appeared with a 'Boing' sound.

"The Undercover girl to a Genuine Devil! Cool, Cold, Spicy!" In a matter of seconds, she found her self jumping from tree to tree tracking the weird voice she just heard.

"Why do you need to do this? I can jump you know..." Said Mikan without showing a hint of emotion "Just like I said, I'll help you, I can track wherever that sound was" Naomi said doing the same expression that Mikan has. So Mikan just shrugged it off and let her body move on it's own.

_'What's the use of struggling if I can't move myself?' _Thought Mikan

XoXoXoXoXoX

Few moments later Mikan was standing on the highest branch on the tree, watching the scene before her with her new born Shugo Chara besides her.

_'Where am I? In the Shoujo world?' _Thought Mikan with her eyes twitching

Right now, she was standing before the battle of Eggs and Cosplayers, he eggs was black with an 'X' on it, while the Cosplayers are using something against the eggs like 'Pom Poms' and 'Scepters'"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me..." Said Mikan with her eyes twitching.

"Immatures..." Mumbled Mikan as she continued to watch the fight

"Mikan you do know that what they're doing is Chara nari" Said Naomi "Chara nari?" Said Mikan with a puzzled look "Chara nari's are used only for Chara bearers, using 180% of on their Character change" She explained while Mikan only nodded in response.

"Anyway that bugs me...they're the guardians" Said Mikan in disbelief "I guess you're right" Said Naomi calmly with that Mikan throws a disgusted look at the guardians, they really are the guardians, their appearances explains everything, especially the pinkette, wearing a cheerleading outfit, that was so out of character, that's what Mikan is thinking right now.

She can really tell it's them, she's really familiar with Hinamori Amu, the guardians is in her class excpet the childish one...

"Negative Heart!" Amu paused readying her pose "Lock on!" Then the Black eggs was engulfed by the bright light that Amu produces then the eggs was hitted by the heart thingys that was caused by Amu "Open Heart!" then the light turns brighter as the egg changes in appearance

Until the egg turned white and went to Who-knows-where, except to guardians who knew where all of it went, then they returned to their original selves, with a another 'boing' sound, now they were wearing a Seiyo Uniform, as they cheered and hugged each other.

Mikan was watching without showing any emotions, she can saw some was watching the girls hugging while smiling like a retard, especially that girly-boy, the princey gay and the shrimp.

"I'm really am in the Shoujo world" Muttered Mikan while placing her hand in her head "S-so that means I can Chara nari too?" Mikan asked as Naomi nodded in response "Well it depends..."

"I don't wanna end up like them..." Mikan said staring a tthe guardians in distance "Chill Mikan, your Shugo Chara's character depends on that transformation" Explained Naomi "Yeah, but I wish my other charas weren't bright and idiot like them..." Mikan sighed as she stared at Naomi.

"That excludes you, I like the way you act" Said Mikan as she let out a small smile "I guess my, sisters won't end up like the guardian's charas, their Eggs explains everything" Said Naomi calmly "Yeah...I guess you're right..." Unknown to Naomi, someone in the guardians was watching them.

...

...

"Naomi, let's leave, I can feel that someone's watching us..." Said Mikan as her expression was focused on someone was watching them, then she jumped down from the tree as she eyed the guardians, her heart skipped, not in love but in nervousness as she caught the certain someone eyeing her.

She knew she can't be seen because she's hiding, she can tell it throught people's exprssion, if she can be seen that guy won't eye contact with her, if you know what I'm saying.

"Hn..." was all Naomi's reply as Mikan swiftly turned around, then character change with Naomi, the left, jumping from tree to tree, she doesn't care much as long that guy knew who she was.

X

Back to the guardians, someone was staring into space, he was staring through the trees around the school grounds, beside the school was sort like a small forest thingy.

"Nagihiko! Daijobu?" Amu asked with a concerned tone in her voice, then the long purple haired guy turned facing the pinkette as he shook his head "I'm okay..." He answered.

"You better be!" Said Amu eyeing Nagihiko in curiousity "Ne, Minna let's go home now" Said Amu with her four charas agreeing with her "Hm, Let's go" Said Nagihiko agreeing with Amu also.

"Ne, Nagi why were you staring there as it you saw a ghost anything happened?" His guy chara asked worriedly as he stared on his chara bearer "I-I'm okay, but I feel that someone's watching us and above all, I scent some Shugo Charas too..." Said Nagihiko, still staring on the same place with curiousity.

"Come to think of it, why was I the only one who can sense it?" Asked the purple haired lad with a confused look

"Hmm...Who knows? Maybe they're not paying attention on their surroundings" Said his chara, named Rhythm, still have the same expression "Yeah..." Nagihiko paused letting out a small smile as he turned his head up in the sky seeing the sunset sky above.

"I hope they're not and I wonder...Is the chara bearer a student in this school?

X

Back to Mikan, she directly went back in her so-called home, which she called mansion, instead of going inside the house using the door, she used the window on her room, still on character change, after that she returned to her normal self, her cat ears and tails disappearing with a 'boing' sound once again.

"You did great Mikan..." Her Chara, Koneko said "It's your first time character changing, yet...You already knew how to use it..." Koneko added.

"Hn..." Was all Mikan's response as she slumped her self on the bed as she turned to look at the basket with two decorated eggs in it "So that means, Koneko is not my only chara..." Said Mikan calmly as she turned to stare at the ceiling.

"I wonder what kind of me, Should be born next?" Asked Mikan to no one

_'If there is Alice... There's a Shugo Chara' _Thought Mikan having a deep thought, until she knew it, she's finally asleep, not noticing that the second egg twitched.

X

The next day, Mikan skipped inside her homeroom, as usal, her classmates and fanboys greeted her, she caught someone glaring at her, she can tell they envied Mikan, some has hearts on their eyes, just like the boys and some just casually greeted her.

Her chara, was hiding on her shoulders, that was being covered by her brunette hair, then she sat on her seat, between the guardians, beside her was the pink haired girl, Hinamori Amu the other side was Mashima Rima and the girly-boy, Nagihiko Fujisaki, who was sitting behind her, with an earphones, blasted on his ears.

Of course she's aware that the girly-boy was eyeing her, with curiousity, like he was trying to read her like an open book, He's not the only on eyeing her, but the other guardians as well.

_'I sense Shugo Chara in that new girl, could she be... a Chara bearer as well?'_ Thought Amu, it's obvious that Mikan red all of the Guardian's mind.

_'Great, Another member again, I sense Shugo Chara in her, so I'm 100% SURE that she'll be the new member' _Thought Rima as she eyed Mikan, like she was about to melt.

_'Wait...Could that girl be the one that I sensed yesterday?'_ Thought Nagihiko as he did the same thing like Rima did as well, Mikan's eyes twitch as she red Nagihiko's mind_ 'So that girly-boy noticed me that day...' _Mikan thought as she mentally sighed as she turned to stare back at the guardians, she kept her composture cool.

Noticing Amu, staring at her, Mikan greeted "Ohayo, Hinamori-san!" then Amu flinched as she saw Mikan staring at her as well, so Amu, kept her composture cool as she greeted back coolly "Hn, Ohayo..." Pretending to notice the othersas well she stared back.

"Umm, what are you guys looking at?" Mikan said, trying her best to kept her sweet peronality on, then the Guardian's eyes snapped into reality as they kept their emotions calm, but it failed.

"N-Nothing, I-I just thought I saw something in there!" Amu stammered as she accused her hands on Mikan's shoulders, _'What does she think of me? an Idiot? according to Koneko's intelligence, Normal peoples can't see Shugo Charas, the only one that can see it is a Chara bearer, they can also sense Shugo Charas, even though it's hiding or not'_ Thought Mikan

_'I can tell that they wanted to show that, hiding doesn't do anything and they wanted to tell that they can see it too...'_

"Oh? really? maybe it's just a ghost" Then she gasped "...Don't tell me you have a third eye!" Mikan exclaimed, She knew that she looked like an idiot but she's just doing it for her identity, then they sweat dropped, the guardians sweat dropped.

"Really?" Said Rima in disbelief

"Anyways, we're inviting you to come for a tea party this coming Lunch" Said Nagihiko as he leaned towards on Mikan's ear then whsipered "We have something important to talk about and I already knew about that _'Thing_'"

Mikan on the other hand just stayed calm, not caring if that gay already knew about that 'Thing', what's with the thing he's talking about? it's about the Shugo Charas!

"See you later!" With that the guardians left, leaving the calm Mikan behind, the students nearby, who just heard their conversation, started to flood towards Mikan's desk, as they bombarded her a thousands of questions...

"Sugoi! The great 'Sweet and Adorable, Mikan Sakura, got invited to have a tea party with them!"

"How did that happen?"

"Are you friend with them?"

Then it goes on and on, until the bell rang, signalling the start of the class "Save by the bell.." Mikan muttered as she sighed, then Mikan suddenly groaned "Curse that guardians and their charas" Mikan cursed under her breath, let's just say, Mikan used some colorful vocabularies.

_'This is gonna be a long day...'_

* * *

Mikan stared at the Huge green house that stood before her, she wasn't even surprised, she just stared with a blank look, her chara still hiding on her shoulders "I hope it goes well..." Koneko said with a cold look "To be honest, the guardians seem to be annoying, by the looks of their faces" Koneko added.

"All right, here goes nothing..." Said Mikan as she sighed, then pushed open the doors.

As she opened the door, the first thing that Mikan saw was a white fountain in front of her, the sides was full of different kinds of flowers, Mikan wasn't even surprised at all, she've faced many beautiful places other than this, but the flowers has caught her eyes.

Behind the fountain was a round table and chairs, that stood underneath a white canopy, the canopy was full of vines and flowers, there stood the guardians, with their very own charas, they were staring at her with their warm smiles, Mikan hated that.

"Welcome, to the Royal Garden, Mikan Sakura!" She heard, Hotori Tadase said with a welcomed look, their charas was floating beside them, Tadase's chara looked like him, but he has a purple hair, wearing a king's attire.

Yuiki Yaya, has the same hairstyle as her chara, then it wears a pink, baby attire, with a pacifier on it's mouth.

While Amu has four charas, the first one was a sporty, pink heart, the second was a artistic, blue spade, the third was a maid, green clover and the last was a futuristic, orange diamond.

Rima has a clown like chara, it has a green, star and moon tattoo below her eyes and Nagihiko has a cool like chara, that resembles him.** (A/N: Sorry I'm not in a mood for explaining)**

"Thank...You?" Said Mikan, not sure of her words "W-Well come sit" Said Nagihiko, motioning her to sit down, while Mikan do as he say as Mikan sat on a empty seat besides Nagihiko. "We have Green Tea and Cheescakes for today" Said Nagihiko as he served Mikan some, which Mikan gladly accepts.

"Well to the introductions I'm Tada-" Tadase was about to introduce himself but Mikan cuts him off "I already know all of you" Mikan paused as she turned to look at Amu "You're Amu Hinamor, The Joker" Then to Tadase "You're Tadase Hotori, The King's chair" Then to Rima "Rima Mashiro, the Queen's chair" Then she moved to "Yaya Yuiki, The Ace's chair" and lastly "Nagihiko Fujisaki, The Jack's chair" Said Mikan with calm but sweet voice.

They've lost it, their mouths gaped open like a fish as they stared at Mikan in disbelief "And I guess that you already know me, right?" Asked Mikan with a sweet voice.

"Nagihiko, said all of you invited me here, to talk about something important, about that 'Thing'" Said Mikan emphasizing the word 'Thing', then they've lost it again, it's the first time they saw, some normal student calling them without '-sama's'.

Then Tadase cleared his throat "Well, we already knew about it, about the Shugo Chara you have, there's no point hiding it since we can sense it" Said Tadase with a gentle voice "S-Shugo Chara? what's a Shugo Chara?" Said Mikan with a sweet voice, then they flinched.

"D-Don't play dumb with us! I-I know you have one!" Amu explained, that was so out of chartacter "Seriously...What is that? You may sense that I have that Shugo things, but I don't have one" Said Mikan with a hint of innocence in her eyes.

"Nice acting by the way" Whispered Koneko as Mikan mouthed "Thanks"

"There's no point in hiding Mikan! we can sense it!" Nagihiko yelled.

Until they found Mikan giggling "What's so funny?" Rima glared "All right, all right you got me, What's the use of hiding since you guys can sense it?" Mikan giggled once again "Koneko you can come out now!" Said Mikan happily, as if on cue, a pink gothic chara, came out from her shoulders.

"Koneko meet the guardians!" Mikan chirped

* * *

**To be continued~!**


End file.
